Cette année-là
by MoonyMalfoySnapePotter
Summary: OS - L'année de ses quatorze ans, Ron découvre qu'il est amoureux. Si seulement ce n'était pas de son meilleur ami et presque frère... Si seulement il n'était pas si transparent... HP/RW


**Disclaimer :** Eh bien, je ne suis pas J. K Rowling. Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent donc pas, seul l'histoire sort de mon imagination.

 **Résumé :** OS - L'année de ses quatorze ans, Ron découvre qu'il est amoureux. Si seulement ce n'était pas de son meilleur ami et presque frère... Si seulement il n'était pas si transparent... HP/RW

 **Avertissement :** /!\ WARNING /!\ Ceci est un slash. Si les relations entre personnes de même sexe rebutent votre esprit obtus, merci de passer votre chemin. Vous êtes prévenu. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture !

 _ **Cette année-là...**_

L'année de mes quatorze ans avait tout changé pour moi. Enfin, pas tout. Juste les questions concernant ma sexualité et l'idée globale que je me faisais d'une vie à deux.

En m'apercevant mon attirance pour les hommes, j'avais eu un réel choc. Et cette attraction, c'est à mon meilleur ami que je la devais. Oui, vous avez bien compris, il s'agit bien d'Harry Potter.

Je crois que je me rappellerais de cette année-là, toute ma vie. Pour ce qu'elle m'a fait ressentir. Pour ce qu'elle a fait à mon cœur et à mon âme. Cette année-là, je suis devenu un homme.

Je me rappelle de la colère qui m'a envahi quand le prénom d'Harry est sorti de la Coupe de Feu. De la trahison que j'ai ressentie au plus profond de mes entrailles. De la peine de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence. Alors, je lui aie fait mal. L'insultant. Le brimant. Montant presque tous les Gryffondor contre leur héros national. J'ai vu la douleur dans ses yeux. J'ai ressenti sa solitude aussi sûrement que je sens battre mon cœur.

Jusqu'à ce que la peur de le perdre remplace tout le reste. Au revoir la colère, bonjour l'amour. Pitoyable. Je me rappelle avoir supplié Malfoy – Merde, Malfoy quoi ! - de me préparer en cachette une potion de sommeil et une potion tranquillisante, la veille de la première épreuve d'Harry. Devant ma détresse, la fouine avait accepté, en contrepartie d'une chose que je devrais faire pour lui plus tard, d'une chose que j'ignorais totalement. Mais j'ai accepté. Sans aucune réflexion. On est comme cela les Gryffondor. On fonce tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Et puis, j'ai fini par comprendre. J'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai compris que jamais Harry ne se serait mis lui-même en danger en combattant un dragon à quatorze ans. Alors, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit au courant de sa première épreuve. Sans qu'il ne sache que c'était moi qui le prévenait. Ma foutue fierté de lion rouge. Après la première tâche, je me suis excusé auprès de lui. J'ai tellement été surpris de la vitesse avec laquelle il m'avait pardonné. J'aime penser que je lui ai manqué pendant tout ce temps. Mais je dois sûrement rêver.

Et enfin j'ai totalement paniqué, lorsqu'il est revenu de la dernière tache, en sanglot, tenant le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory, hurlant de le laisser, de ne pas le toucher. J'ai été horrifié de ressentir de la jalousie. J'ai été jaloux d'un mort, merde ! Juste parce qu'il le serrait contre lui.

Après cette année difficile, j'étais rentré chez moi, alors qu'il retournait à Privet Drive. Chez ses moldus. Ces monstres qui l'affament et le maltraitent. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je le sais. J'ai vu les bleus et les cicatrices qui se détachent sur sa peau halée.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai juste voulu m'enfuir.

Je suis parti du Terrier, dans l'après-midi, empruntant le vieux balai de mon frère Charlie. Sans dire un mot à personne, et avec juste une bouteille d'eau. J'ai volé une dizaine de minutes, avant de m'arrêter sous un arbre où je me suis allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, profitant d'un vent léger mais chaud.

Nous sommes le 1 Août. Hermione doit arriver ce soir à la maison. C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit, en me reprochant de ne pas avoir écrit à mes amis cet été. La vérité, c'est que je n'en ai pas été capable. Avec Malfoy, Hermione est la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse et tout comme lui, elle aurait rapidement compris mes sentiments pour Harry. Quant à ce dernier, j'ai tout simplement prit peur. Peur de me laisser dépasser. Peur de tout lui balancer. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Pas à lui. Pas maintenant que Voldemort est de retour. Pas après ce qu'il a vécu avec Cédric. Cédric, qui est maintenant considéré comme un héros. Pour être mort.

Moi, je ne suis rien. Je suis Ronald Weasley. L'ami idiot de Harry Potter. Rouquin. Pauvre. Tout le contraire de lui. Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Intelligent. Beau. Riche. Et surtout _h_ _étéro_.

Je soupire quand je constate que le soleil est déjà couché. Maman, papa et les autres doivent être paniqués. Je vais me ramasser la plus grosse engueulade de toute ma vie. Peut-être même que je serais puni, mais honnêtement j'avais besoin de ça. D'être seul. De tout remettre à plat. De faire le point sur ses sentiments qui m'oppresse. Sur cette vie qui m'étouffe.

Je me relève prestement et enfourche mon balai avant de décoller. Le vent ébouriffe mes cheveux me faisant frissonner de plaisir. J'aime voler. J'aime le Quidditch. Quand je suis dans le ciel, plus rien ne compte à part le sentiment de liberté qui fait palpiter mon cœur. Je suis nulle part et partout à la fois. Je suis libre.

J'atterris en douceur sur la pelouse devant la maison. À l'extérieur, tout est calme. Même les gnomes doivent être couché. Il est tôt pourtant. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, un brouhaha m'agresse les oreilles, et avant que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive, un corps s'agrippe à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je souris quand je reconnais l'odeur de ma meilleure amie.

« Bonjour à toi aussi 'Mione », La saluai-je, en lui rendant son étreinte.

Elle me lâche et tout en pleurant, elle se met soudainement à rouer mon torse de coup de poing.

« Espèce de crétin congénitale ! Sais-tu au moins, combien nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi ? Abruti ! C'est trop te demander de dire où tu vas quand tu t'absentes ? Ta mère a failli prévenir les Aurors pour ta disparition ! »

Pendant un temps, elle continue de me frapper, et je la laisse faire. Je la laisse pleurer, parce qu'elle en a besoin. Elle a besoin d'évacuer sa frustration et son inquiétude, avant de se calmer et de se détendre contre moi.Alors qu'elle sanglote contre mon torse, je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, comme je le ferai à ma sœur.

« Je suis désolé... » Dis-je, quand ses larmes se tarirent enfin. « J'avais besoin d'être seul, Hermione. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demande quelqu'un.

Je me raidis. Cette voix je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je redresse la tête, et je croise son regard vert émeraude. Ses yeux dans lesquels je me suis perdu tant de fois. Ses yeux qui m'ont ensorcelé.

« Pourquoi Ron ? » Répète-t-il, un peu plus fort.

Il semble en colère et... inquiet. Je déglutis, parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je prends lentement conscience de ma famille autour de moi. Ma mère et mon père semblent soulagés. Ginny me lance un regard noir, alors que Fred et George me regardent admiratif. Hermione, elle, est toujours accrochée à moi, et ne me lâche pas.

« J'avais... juste besoin d'intimité... » Répondis-je, en baissant les yeux devant son regard toujours plus insistant.

« Tu seras puni pour ça Ron. » Décrète mon père, alors qu'Hermione me lâche enfin. « Nous comprenons que tu veuilles être seul, et le problème n'est pas là. Mais... nous sommes en guerre, et si nous voulons nous protéger, il faut que tu sois un minimum prudent. Sans parler du manque de respect total, dont tu fais preuve pour tes deux meilleurs amis. Va prendre ta douche s'il te plaît, et ensuite nous passerons à table. »

J'acquiesce, trop heureux de pouvoir m'échapper de la tension qui règne dans la pièce. Je monte les marche quatre à quatre, et je m'enferme immédiatement dans la salle de bain. Je m'appuie contre la vasque, en luttant contre les larmes qui tentent de m'assaillir. Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Je devrais être content qu'il soit là. Je suis trop perturbé, il faut que je me reprenne. À ce rythme-là, je ne pourrais plus supporter son amitié. Et, il est hors de question que je le perde. J'ai trop besoin de sa présence.

J'entre sous la douche, et lorsque l'eau brûlante glisse enfin sur ma peau, je me détends un peu. En dix minutes, je suis lavé. J'enrage silencieusement, en me rendant compte que je n'ai pris aucun vêtement avec moi. Je sors donc de la salle de bain, une serviette entourant juste mes hanches, pour me rendre dans ma chambre.

Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il est couché sur _mon_ lit. Quand il me voit, il se redresse. Je baisse les yeux en rougissant, et passe devant lui sans lui accorder un regard. Je tente de cacher mes tremblements, mais je crois que je suis définitivement démasqué. Je prends un caleçon, un pantalon de pyjama rouge et un débardeur, mais quand je veux sortir de ma chambre, il est devant la porte. Le regard déterminé, les bras croisés. Il me fixe, transperce mon âme de ses yeux splendides. Et j'oublie comment respirer.

« Pourquoi tu me fuis ? » M'interroge-t-il, d'un ton sec, cassant qui se répercute sur chacun de mes os.

« Je... je ne te fuis pas... » Bégayai-je, sans pour autant le regarder et rougissant comme une tomate.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, Ron. S'il te plaît. Si tu as le moindre respect pour moi, alors arrête de me mentir... » Supplie-t-il, d'une voix tremblante, et alors qu'il fait un pas vers moi, je recule. « Tu ne m'a pas écrit de l'été, alors que vous n'êtes pas parti en vacances. Je sais que tu n'as pas écrit à Hermione, non plus. Tu sembles distrait. Malheureux. Tu ne me regarde même plus dans les yeux. »

Il continu à avancer, me faisant reculer un peu plus à chaque fois. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Bientôt, je me retrouve bloqué par le mur.

« Pourquoi tu trembles, Ron ? Pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si vite ? »

Soudain, il plaque son corps contre le mien. J'ai tellement rêvé de ça. Mais j'ai peur. Je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Je n'ai pas le droit, pas lui.

« Je t'en supplie... Harry... laisse-moi... » Murmurai-je, en posant mes mains à plat sur son torse pour le repousser.

Il prend mes mains et les écartent. Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt de lâcher la partie.

« De quoi as-tu peur, Ron ? » Me demande-t-il, alors qu'il approche son visage du mien.

Son souffle effleure mon cou et je frissonne.

« Je veux que tu me parles. Et j'obtiendrais des réponses de gré ou de force. Tu me connais. Tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas te défiler. »

Il dépose un léger baiser dans mon cou. Et je le sens sourire quand je ne peux retenir un gémissement.

« S'il te plaît... Ne joue pas avec moi... » Sanglotai-je, la respiration saccadée.

Il sort sa tête de mon cou, et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Quand je veux détourner le regard, il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et m'oblige à lui faire face. Il a le regard dur.

« Est ce que j'ai l'habitude de jouer avec les gens ? » Demande-t-il, d'une voix plus douce que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

« Non... Bien sûr que non mais... » Commençai-je, avant de m'arrêter soudainement en me rendant compte de ce que j'allais dire.

Il lâche mon menton, et je laisse aller ma tête contre le mur, en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

« Mais quoi ? » S'enquit-il.

« Rien. Oublie. » Eludai-je, en essayant de me dégager, mais il prend mes poignets, et les ramène de force au-dessus de ma tête.

Il est en colère, je le sens à son souffle court. Sa magie palpite autour de nous. Il serre mes poignets et je gémis de douleur. J'essaie de m'extraire à sa poigne, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourtant je suis bien plus grand et fort que lui. Mais sa magie est puissante, bien plus que la mienne en réalité.

« Calme toi... Harry, s'il te plaît... Calme ta magie. » Le suppliai-je.

Je ne peux pas libérer mes bras, alors dans un élan de courage, je niche ma tête dans son cou, m'enivrant de l'odeur de sa peau, la caressant de mon nez. Immédiatement, il se détend et sa magie avec lui. Il relâche sa prise sur mes poignets et pose délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches nues en me serrant davantage contre lui. Je ferme les paupières, me laissant aller contre lui. L'une de ses mains quitte mes hanches et caresse mes cheveux encore humides. Je soupire d'aise en m'accrochant au pend de son T-shirt trop grand.

« À TABLE ! » Hurle maman, depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Et je la maudis sur cent ans à venir pour avoir osé interrompre un moment pareil.

À contre cœur, je crois, Harry s'écarte de moi en posant un dernier baiser dans mon cou. Puis il sort de la chambre en me souriant pour me laisser un peu d'intimité pour m'habiller. Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre contenance après ça. Plusieurs fois, j'effleure mon cou comme pour me rappeler la douceur des lèvres de Harry. J'apaise ma respiration. Je n'ai aucune réponse à mes questions, mais je décide de profiter de ce qu'il voudra bien me donner.

J'enfile finalement mon pantalon de pyjama rouge, avec un débardeur blanc à Charlie beaucoup trop moulant à mon goût. Le tissu collant fait ressortir le contour de mes abdominaux et je déteste vraiment ça. Mais bon, pour l'heure ça ira. Après tout, c'est juste pour manger.

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, je croise le regard de Harry sur moi et je rougis quand je vois que sa mâchoire est prête à tomber au sol alors qu'il fixe mon torse. Heureusement, personne sauf Hermione qui lui met un coup de coude ne remarque quoique ce soit de notre gêne.

« Eh bien Ron, tu t'es noyé dans ton bain ? » Râle maman, alors que je m'installe entre elle et Ginny.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. À dire vrai, je ne sais même pas si je suis encore capable de parler. Je sens son putain de regard sur moi. Je sais qu'il lit en moi. J'en suis certain. Alors, je commence à manger sans répondre et personne ne pose de question. Le repas est joyeux. Tout le monde est ravi de retrouver Harry et Hermione. Maman s'inquiète encore et toujours de l'état de santé de mon meilleur ami, et mon père lui pose des tonnes de questions sur les moldus. Quand j'avale la dernière bouchée de ma tarte à la mélasse, je soupire d'aise. J'aime manger, ce n'est un secret pour personne. J'aide maman à débarrasser, alors qu'Harry part avec Ginny et Hermione. Essayant de calmer mon angoisse montante, je soupire. Je suis certain qu'Hermione as déjà tout deviné de mes sentiments. J'espère juste qu'elle ne dira rien à ma sœur.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre en traînant des pieds. Je me débarrasse de mon débardeur et me couche directement. Des rayons de lune éclaire la pièce et j'arrive un peu à me détendre. Je ferme les paupières et effleure une nouvelle fois mon cou où, quelques heures plus tôt, Harry avait posé ses lèvres. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu en arriver à l'aimer si fort. Ma gorge se serre, comprimant mon œsophage, alors que je tente de lutter contre les larmes qui m'étranglent. Je me dégoûte tellement. Je n'ai aucun droit de l'aimer. Aucun droit de le désirer. Il mérite tellement mieux, quelqu'un de sa trempe, quelqu'un de son niveau. Je ravale un sanglot, mais je commence à suffoquer. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller, alors que les perles salées inondent déjà mes joues. J'appuie très fort le coussin contre mon visage, au point de quasiment m'asphyxier. Etouffant mes pleurs, ma peur. J'en ai tellement marre de refouler mes sentiments. Je suis épuisé de devoir constamment mentir, de vouloir mourir. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une épave. Un pauvre petit jouet cassé, à nouveau brisé. J'ai grandi dans une famille aimante. Pourtant j'ai toujours été seul. Forcé de tout partager, de rester toute ma vie dans l'ombre de mes frères, de porter leurs vieux vêtements, d'utiliser leurs balais et leurs hiboux. Je n'ai jamais rien eu à moi. Je suis un fantôme.

Mon souffle se coupe quand j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Je presse très fortement les paupières en faisant semblant de dormir. Harry est revenu. J'entends un bruit de vêtements froissés, et la fermeture d'un sac qui coulisse. Puis le silence. Je recommence à respirer graduellement, quand soudain je sursaute en sentant une main fraîche sur ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve en contact avec deux émeraudes reflétant la lune. Harry me sourit et essuie mes larmes de ses pouces. Je suis tétanisé, à tel point que je n'ose même plus battre des paupières. Est-ce que je rêve ?

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Murmure-t-il, en effleurant mes joues, mon nez et ma bouche.

« Je... pour rien... ça va... ne t'inquiète pas... » Bégayai-je, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

Ma réponse ne semble pas lui convenir, car il fronce des sourcils et ses yeux brillent de colère. Je tourne la tête pour échapper à son contact.

« Va te coucher Harry... » Soufflai-je, la voix tremblotante de mes sanglots contenus.

S'il ne me lâche pas tout de suite, je vais m'effondrer. Je ne veux pas lui montrer qu'il est ma faiblesse. Harry est de ceux qui savent appuyer exactement là où ça fait mal. Comme un poison. Il s'infiltre dans chaque faille, chaque fissure, obtenant de toi tout ce qu'il désire. Il retire sa main de ma peau et face à ce manque, je retiens un gémissement. Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, il est déjà grimpé à califourchon sur mes hanches, emprisonnant mes bras à l'aide d'un sort à ma tête de lit.

« Harry ! Libère moi ! » M'écriai-je.

« Tu mens très mal, Ron... » Susurre-t-il, en se penchant sur moi, son souffle chatouillant mon visage brûlant.

Ma respiration s'accélère quand il plaque totalement mon corps contre le mien. Ses lèvres effleurent ma peau, descendant dans mon cou, laissant un traîner de frisson sur leur passage. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.

« Je t'avais prévenu que j'obtiendrais la vérité... » Continue-t-il. « De gré ou... de force ! »

Et il appuie son dernier mot par un coup de hanche, auquel je ne peux retenir un gémissement de sortir de mes lèvres. Oh merlin, je sens déjà mon érection serrer mon pantalon !

« Harry... s'il te plaît... » Plaidai-je, en me tortillant pour essayant d'échapper à son emprise. « Je t'en prie laisse-moi... »

Mais il ne me laisse pas. Au contraire, il recommence à bouger des hanches et se penche de nouveau sur moi. Il commence à mordiller mon cou et je gémis. Je suis faible. Beaucoup beaucoup trop faible. Il continue de découvrir chaque parcelle de peau. Léchant, suçant, et mordant mon corps. Ses mains douces et masculines, glissent sur mon torse, laissant sur leur passage une traînée de chair de poule. Je gémis quand sa langue titille mes mamelons.

« Harry... » Haletai-je, en tirant sur mes liens.

Je l'entends rire, et soudain ma bouche est recouverte par la sienne. J'arrête de respirer. Non. J'arrête même de vivre. Ses lèvres sont brûlantes. Elles m'irradient, me consument. Il me mordille pour quémander l'entrée de ma bouche, et j'accède à sa requête avec un long gémissement de plaisir. Quand nos langues entre en contact, le volcan explose. Je réponds au baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Voracement. Je veux le posséder. Je veux l'avoir. Mes barrières s'effondrent. Harry pose ses mains sur mes joues en dessinant de petites arabesques sur ma peau, et reprend petit à petit le contrôle du baiser avec douceur. Sa langue caresse la mienne, l'apprivoise, lui fait l'amour. C'est le manque d'air qui nous sépare de longues minutes plus tard.

« Harry... détache moi s'il te plaît. » Le suppliai-je à nouveau.

« Est ce que tu seras sage ? » Murmure-t-il, à mon oreille en me mordillant le lobe et en descendant une nouvelle fois dans mon cou.

Soudain, je sens mes liens céder, et enfin je peux le toucher. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux doux, indisciplinés, alors qu'il s'amuse une nouvelle fois avec mes tétons. Mon autre main caresse les courbes parfaites de son dos. Je suis fou. Je brûle.

« Tu es magnifique Ron... » Souffle-t-il.

Je rougis au ton de sa voix. J'ai de la fièvre. J'irradie. Mon sang est si chaud que j'ai l'impression qu'il va faire fondre mes veines. Délicatement, je prends son visage en coupe, l'obligeant ainsi à cesser ses activités. Il me lance un regard interrogatif, inquiet, mais je le rassure avec un sourire. Je me relève et capture ses lèvres en douceur, cette fois. Par ce baiser, je lui transmets tout. Je pose une main sur sa chute de rein le collant à moi, puis j'inverse les positions en me m'allongeant sur lui. Je caresse ses bras, et entrelace nos doigts alors que je pars à la découverte de son cou gracile. Je respire son odeur, m'en imprégnant et je suce sa peau jusqu'à la marquer. Il suffoque quand je mordille ses tétons et descend sur son nombril. Je m'amuse un temps avec, entrant et sortant ma langue avec lenteur, le faisant gémir. Puis j'arrive à sa ceinture de pyjama, quelques poils bruns dépasse de son pantalon me laissant pantelant.

« Pitié Ron... j'en peux plus... » M'implora Harry.

Je ris, et avec une lenteur calculée, je baisse son vêtement. Mon souffle se coupe quand l'objet de tous mes désirs apparaît devant mes yeux. Je regarde avec envie son érection brûlante. Harry hurle quand je passe ma langue sur sa longueur. Je l'entends saisir le coussin et le plaquer sur son visage. Satisfait, je continue mon exploration avec mon appendice humide, mordillant et léchant ses bourses pleines et son pénis. Harry bat des hanches pour plus de contact.

« Ron... Ron... »

« Oui ? Que veux-tu ? » Murmurai-je, en remontant jusqu'à lui, refaisant le chemin inverse avec ma langue.

J'écarte le coussin et tente d'imprimer sur ma rétine le spectacle de pure débauche qui me fait face. Harry a les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux plissés par le désir.

« Tu es absolument magnifique... » Dis-je en caressant le rose de ses joues.

« Je t'en supplie Ron... Suce moi... » M'implora mon amour, sanglotant presque.

Je souris, embrasse sa peau rosie avant de redescendre m'occuper de son petit problème. Je ne le fais pas languir plus longtemps et je le prends entièrement dans ma bouche.

« Hannn oui... » Gémit-il, alors que je commence lentement à faire des allées et venues avec mes lèvres.

Au rythme de mon pompage, il bat des hanches, et les bruits que provoquent ma succion sur son sexe manque de me faire venir. Une main agrippe mes cheveux, m'invitant silencieusement à accélérer la cadence et j'accède à sa demande muette.

« Putain... Ron c'est... c'est trop bon... je... je vais venir... »

Je quitte son sexe chaud ignorant la plainte d'Harry, j'enlève rapidement mon pantalon et m'étale nu sur lui en mettant nos érections en contact. Nous gémissons de concert à la sensation et commençons à bouger ensemble dans un frottement exquis.

« Harry... prend moi... s'il te plaît... je te veux... » Demandai-je, alors que j'avalais chacun de ses gémissements avec ma bouche.

Il me fait tomber à côté de lui, et sans cesser de m'embrasser, descend sa main. J'exalte quand il effleure de ses doigts mon érection, il presse légèrement mes bourses. Il recueille du bout des doigts un peu de sperme échoué de mon pénis, et il écarte mes fesses pour venir titiller mon entrée. Je rejette la tête en arrière sous la sensation exquise. Je suis en feu, et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour ne pas hurler quand il entre un premier doigt en moi.

« Ça... ça va ? » Demande Harry, en commençant de légers va et vient en moi.

Je hoche la tête et gémis plus fort. Rapidement, il ajoute un second doigt et l'intrusion me fait grimacer de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Il entame de petits mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter ma chair complètement vierge. Quand le troisième et dernier doigt rejoint les autres, une sensation de brûlure prend naissance dans mes reins, et des larmes roulent sur mes joues. Harry les cueille avec ses lèvres, et embrasse mes tempes. Je finis par me détendre et apprécier la sensation m'empalant moi-même sur les doigts.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi... » Murmure-t-il, m'envoyant des frissons d'extases.

« Vas-y... je... je suis prêt.. je te veux depuis tellement longtemps... »

Il prend mes lèvres dans un extatique baiser en retirant ses doigts. Sans cesser le baiser, il se positionne entre mes hanches accrochant d'autorité mes jambes autour de sa taille. Puis enfin, c'est le moment. Je sens son gland appuyer sur mon anneau de chair, et alors sans me quitter des yeux, il s'enfonce délicatement en moi, jusqu'à la garde.

« Oh putain... Ron... tu... es si étroit... » Gémit-il, en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou et stoppant tout mouvement.

Il embrasse tendrement mon cou, puis me donne un doux baiser. Je réponds avec envie et amour, heureux de me sentir enfin complet.

« Bouge Harry... fait moi l'amour... » L'implorai-je, en battant des hanches.

Il me sourit, pose son front contre le mien et sort complètement de moi, pour revenir de plus belle. Nous gémissons tous les deux de plaisirs. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai enfin la sensation d'être à ma place.

Harry continue à me pilonner sans jamais lâcher mes yeux, ses doigts tendrement enroulés autour des miens. Puis arrive la délivrance. Ce moment où le plaisir est tel qu'il donne l'impression de partir loin et de voler.

J'ai vendu mon âme à Harry. Je lui ai donné mon corps. Je vois à travers ses yeux, et c'est pour lui que je me bats.

« Je t'aime... » Murmure Harry, en m'embrassant avec douceur.

Et ses mots resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire...

Alors ? Verdict ? Votre avis m'intéresse, merci de laisser une petite review avant votre départ.

À la prochaine.

 **#MoonyMSP**

 **Remerciement :** Je tiens à remercier particulièrement ma bêta et amie, **PaddyLondubat** , pour son travail extraordinaire et son soutien.


End file.
